Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux była potężną czarownicą, córką Jane-Anne Deveraux oraz siostrzenicą Sophie Deveraux. Została wybrana przez Bastiannę, aby zostać czarownicą ze zbiorów. Podczas tego rytuału została zabita przez Agnes. W Crescent City została wskrzeszona, po czym dołącza do czarownic próbujących zaprowadzić ład i porządek w Nowym Orleanie oraz swoją ciotkę za brak wiary w moce Przodków. W finale pierwszego sezonu, Monique została zabita przez Marcela Gerarda, kiedy próbowała zabić nowonarodzoną córkę Klausa i Hayley, Hope. Monique była członkiem rodziny Deveraux. Wczesne lata życia frame|left|Żniwa.Monique urodziła się jako córka Jane-Anne Deveraux. Dorastała w świadomości swojego dziedzictwa i wartości jej rodu. W odcinku Sinners and Saints ''dowiadujemy się, że sabat czarownic szykował się do rytuału zbiorów, odbywającego się co trzysta lat. Starszyzna wybierała cztery nastoletnie czarownice, które miały dostąpić zaszczytu, wypełniając swój obowiązek wobec rodu nowoorleanśkich czarownic. Do rytuału wiele matek zgłaszało swoje córki, jednak to jedna z czarownic wybierała cztery z nich - w tym wypadku była to Bastianna. Jane-Anne thumb|222px|Cztery wybrane czarownice.zgłosiła swoją córkę, a Monique była dumna, iż może przysłużyć się swojemu sabatowi. Panna Deveraux wraz ze swoimi koleżankami w dniu wyboru była odświętnie ubrane i podekscytowana. Nagle wkroczyła ciotka dziewczyny, Sophie, pytając się Monique czy naprawdę to zrobi, po czym wzburzona odeszła. Dziewczęta ustawiły się w rząd, czekając na finalną chwilę. Bastianna wskazała Monique, jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę Davinę oraz Cassie i Abigail. Wszystkie były z tego powodu szczęśliwe i dumne. Gdy udały się na cmentarz, aby dokonać rytuału, Bastianna zaczęła przemowę o ich ofierze. Mówiła, że to wielki zaszczyt, i że nie mają się czego bać, ponieważ zostaną nakłute igłą w palec, ofiarując krople krwi, po czym zapadną w stan podobny do snu, z thumb|left|222px|Dziewczęta na cmentarzu.którego wkrótce się wybudzą. Jak się okazało było to kłamstwo. Pierwszej z dziewcząt, zamiast naciąć dłoń, poderżnięto gardło. Trzy wybrane "ofiary" zaczęły się szarpać, krzyczeć, płakać oraz prosić swoje matki o ratunek. To samo stało się z drugą dziewczyną. Niespodziewanie przybył Marcel ze swoim ludźmi. Działał on na polecenie ojca Kierana. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła to Agnes, sięgnęła po nóż i szybko zabiła Monique. Wampiry Gerarda zabiły prawie wszystkie czarownice z sabatu, ale udało się uratować tylko Davinę. The Originals Sezon 1 Osobowość thumb|222pxPrzed żniwami, Monique wydawała się być bardzo miłą i przyjacielską osobą, która słuchała swojej matki. Po swoim zmartwychwstaniu stała się zimna i bezwzględna. Niewątpliwie mieli na to wpływ Przodkowie, którzy na Drugiej Stronie wpajali jej różne zasady i cechy charakteru. Była na tyle bez serca, że zabiła własną ciotkę, a czyn ten nie wzbudził w niej żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Zmieniła się z niewinnej dziewczyny na żołnierza, który za każdą cenę dąży do ładu na świecie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Monique była ładną, bardzo podobną do matki i ciotki nastolatką. Miała szczupłą sylwetkę, długie kręcone ciemnobrązowe włosy i oczy tego samego koloru. Zazwyczaj ubierała się sukienki, buty na koturnie i sweterki. Relacje Jane-Anne Deveraux Monique bardzo kochała swoją matkę, zawsze jej słuchała, co udowadnia, kiedy zgadza się na udział w Żniwach. Chociaż tęsknota córki za matką nie została pokazana, można się domyślić, iż brakowało Monique swojej rodzicielki. Davina Claire Davina była najlepszą przyjaciółką Monique - przed Żniwami były nierozłączne, ale śmierć Deveraux rozdzieliła je. Zaś kiedy Monique została wskrzeszona, Davina była martwa. Kiedy obie ponownie były żywe, pannę Deveraux i Claire podzielili przodkowie - Monique nie mogła wybaczyć swojej byłej przyjaciółce brak wiary we wskrzeszenie oraz to, że nie chciała wziąć udziału w rytuale zasilającym społeczność nowoorleańskich czarownic. Od tamtej pory ich relacje ochłodziły się na tyle, iż można było powiedzieć, że darzyły się wzajemną nienawiścią. Sophie Deveraux Trudno określić relacje Sophie i Monique. Możliwe, że przed Żniwami dziewczyna była bardzo przywiązana do ciotki i ją kochała, jednak po "praniu mózgu", jaki przeszła na Drugiej Stronie, straciła wszelkie uczucia do siostry matki. Sophie cały czas starała się przywrócić ją do życia, a w zamian za jej starania i miłość, Monique zabiła ją z zimną krwią. Marcel Gerard Marcel i Monique byli przez chwilę sojusznikami, ponieważ ona także chciała odzyskać przyjaciółkę. Później ich relacje zmieniły się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni - czarownica nienawidziła go tak jak każdego innego krwiopijcę. Niklaus Mikaelson Byli wrogami. Klaus porwał Monique, aby dobić targu z Bastianną. Do końca walczyli po różnych stronach barykady. Ostatecznie panna Deveraux poniosła śmierć, kiedy próbowała pozbawić życia nowo-narodzoną córkę Klausa, Hope. Bastianna Natale, Celeste Dubois, Genevieve Monique i trzy czarownice chciały pozbyć się z miasta wampirów, co czyniło je przyjaciółkami od broni. Chociaż nie można podejrzewać, iż ich relacje były czysto przyjacielskie - wszystkie wypełniały polecenia przodków i łączyły siły, aby dopełnić swojego zadania. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej.thumb|222px|Monique używa mocy na wampirzycy. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ.222px|thumb|Monique wraz z Abigail praktykują magię *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy.frame|right|Śmierć Monique. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (zwłoki) *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Ciekawostki *Zabiła swoją ciotkę w odcinku Crescent City. *Nikt nigdy nie wspomniał o ojcu Monique. *Została dwukrotnie zabita na Cmentarzu Lafayette na przestrzeni jednego roku. *Miała najbliższe relacje z przodkami ze wszystkich czarownic ze Żniw. *Była jedyną czarownicą Żniw, której nie zabił któryś Mikaelson. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodzina Deveraux Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Uczestniczki w Żniwach